


a good boy

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Dildos, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Porco has just come back from yet another battle. You are laying in bed naked, celebrating his return when you joke about him not being able to take some pegging. He takes it as a challenge, not expecting to end up a crumbling mess of moans and sweat.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> been obsessed with the idea of pegging porco these past few days <3 here you go, loves.

“I missed you so much,” you smiled, nuzzling your face on Porco’s neck. You’re laying in bed naked with him and even if it’s been hours since he returned after yet another battle as a Titan, you couldn’t stop yourself from grinning. Your arm is draped across his waist, pulling him closer to you. Spooning him is your favourite position for when you’re resting after making love. You loved pampering him and leaving kisses all over his shoulders, making sure the big, strong man in your arm never doubted about how much you loved him.

“I missed you too,” he replied, taking one of your hands to his mouth and kissing it. Your grin got wider.

“Missed those kisses,” you said, making him chuckle. “This cheek,” you followed, pressing a kiss on his cheek. “This fucking jawline that could cut glass.”

Porco laughed louder as you kissed his jaw.

“This broad back that makes you look so strong...”

“I am strong, baby,” he corrected you. You ignored him.

“These abs… God, I seriously missed them, no joke,” you sighed, trailing your fingers on top of them. You noticed him flexing just a tad and did your best not to let out a laugh. “And of course this cute ass,” you added, grabbing a handful of his bottom and squeezing it. “It’s so cute, it’s an ass you just wanna peg.”

You felt Porco stiffening and then turning on the bed to face you.

“What?”

“I’m joking!” you quickly said, raising your hands in defeat. “I’m messing around, baby. I do love your butt, though.”

Porco let out a sigh and pulled you closer by your waist, making you wrap your arms and legs around his body.

“Okay, I was getting scared for a second there,” he admitted with a soft laugh.

“Don’t worry, babe. I know you wouldn’t be able to take it anyway.”

You couldn’t tell, but Porco was furrowing his eyebrows. What did you mean he wouldn’t be able to take it? It hurt his ego more than he wanted to show that you didn’t think he would be able to resist having you shoving something inside his ass. Sure, it wasn’t something he craved doing or had ever daydreamed about, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be able to take it. He could take it. He was a warrior, he had gone under training worthy of nightmares and he faced death every time he went to the battlefield.

Of course he could take something up his ass.

As he thought things over, you were already kissing his neck, sucking on his skin gently, leaving small purple marks only on the flesh that could be covered by his military uniform. Your hips were grinding with his, already getting him half-hard when he came back to reality. 

Having his arm around your waist, Porco turned you both on the bed so you were on top of him. You straddled him comfortably, moving your mouth to his chest as you kept leaving tiny marks.

“I could take it,” he blurted. You hummed questioningly, not even bothering to look at him. You were in the middle of leaving a specially big mark in the middle of his chest and you couldn’t be bothered by anything else.

“Yeah,” you just muttered, soothing Porco’s skin with your tongue after being content with how big the mark was.

“I mean it. I could take you pegging me.”

You head shot up so fast your neck hurt. You blinked at him twice, feeling yourself pulsing at the mere thought.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said I wouldn’t be able to take it,” he reminded you. “I think I could. We should try it,” he said, a light blush on his cheeks as you tried to understand what was happening. 

“Are you sure?” you asked in a small voice. “We don’t have to, Porco, you know it was a joke,” you assured him, trying to mask how excited you were at the idea. 

Porco nodded.

“Yes. Let’s do it,” he said, confidence in his voice as he tried to sit on the bed. You giggled and pushed him back on the mattress.

“Easy there, warrior. We can’t just jump into it.”

“Why not?”

“I have to prep you first,” you explained, caressing his sides gently.

Porco raised an eyebrow. “Prep me?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Trust me on this, yes?” you asked, tilting your head to the side with a warm smile. Porco nodded and you pressed a kiss on his stomach. “Just remember you can tell me to stop anytime.”

“Sure, sure,” your boyfriend dismissed you, eliciting a small laugh from you.

You started a line of kisses down Porco’s abs, to then move to his hips. You left a couple more marks there, grinning at your work once they were big enough. Settling between his legs, you took his cock and started pumping him, your eyes fixed on his. Porco let out a breathy moan at how your hand was moving. You knew exactly how to touch him and he loved you so much for it.

You closed your lips around the tip of Porco’s cock, sucking on it gently. He threw his head back, letting you work your magic. You took a long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, where you swirled your tongue, loving the little moans your boyfriend was making. You went back to pumping his cock as you took more and more of him inside your mouth, massaging it with your tongue.

Noticing how turned on he already was, your hand travelled to his balls, feeling them up gently. Porco’s thigh tensed and he cursed under his breath, urging you to keep going. After a few moments, your fingers started trailing down even further, right until they reached his entrance. Keeping your eyes on him, you started circling his entrance gently.

Porco lifted his head to search for your eyes. While the image of you looking back at him, mouth full of his cock was definitely one of his favourite views, he was also startled by the new sensation you were providing. It didn’t feel wrong at all, but it definitely felt new. You pulled away from his cock with a small ‘pop’ sound and pressed a kiss on his hip.

“Told you we were going slow,” you told him, big eyes looking up at him. “Is this okay?”

Porco nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Just… surprised.”

You took your index and middle fingers to your mouth and sucked on them, making sure not to break your eye contact with your boyfriend. You coated them with as much saliva you could, making sure they were basically dripping when you got them out of your mouth. You went back to sucking Porco while your fingers returned to his entrance, softly circling it, now coated with drool.

Your index finger pushed inside slowly, feeling him immediately clench around you. You made sure to keep sucking him just right, knowing it would help him with the new sensation. You moved the tip of your finger in circles, not pushing it further than your first knuckle. Porco was so tight, you could only wonder how it would be to actually peg him. Once he seemed to relax more, you pushed your finger further, slowly but steady until your index finger was fully inside him. You popped his cock out of your mouth and pressed a few kisses on his hip.

“Doing okay, baby?”

Porco raised his head to reply. “Yeah. Told ya’ I could do it.”

“I know,” you grinned. “It’s going to feel really good now. Just wait,” you winked at him.

You started pumping him again as he laid his head back on the pillow. Wanting to give your jaw a rest, you focused on trying to find Porco’s sweet spot. You let more saliva fall from your mouth onto your index finger and slowly started pushing it inside. When Porco tensed again, you started whispering sweet nothings against the skin of his hips, your hand never stopping its ministrations to his cock.

You took your time trying to ease it in, wanting it to be a pleasurable experience for him. While you could notice the tension of his muscles as the beginning, as time went by, you could listen to Porco panting and enjoying himself. Once both fingers were fully inside him, you started looking for his sweet spot. Carefully, you curled your fingers into a ‘come hither’ motion, moving them around ever so gently.

When you felt Porco bucking his hips against your hand with a loud moan, you knew you had found it. He gasped for air, grabbing the sheets underneath.

“What the fuck was that!?”

You giggled. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, but-- fuck, that was…” his hips thrust against your hand again, making you smile proudly.

You kept teasing Porco brushing your finger against his prostate with gentle circles. You stopped every now and then, making sure you weren’t overstimulating him, taking into consideration it was his first time.

Porco’s moans became louder and more desperate as you drew small circles over his sweet spot. His hips were bucking into your hand desperately and he felt incredibly hard. You gave his cock a long lick from the base to the tip, swirling your tongue around it, tasting the precum already leaking.

“You look so pretty like this,” you commented, draping his cock over your lips as if you were using lipstick, leaving a small kiss on his tip before you went back to pumping him.

Porco’s chest was rising with every harsh breath he let out, hands gripping the sheets as tightly as he could. His knees were slightly bent as you kept pleasuring him, delicious moans coming out of his pretty lips.

Slowly, you took off your fingers and pulled your hand away from Porco’s cock. You crawled up back to him and watched what a mess he was, his face flushed red, his hair dishevelled and his pupils blown. You kissed him gently, letting him calm down again until his strong arms were around you once more.

“How was it?” you asked.

“Felt good. Like… uh, I had never done that before,” he admitted. “But that was really good, fuck…” he sighed.

“Since you liked the prepping, do you want to keep going?” you asked, letting your cheek rest on his hips, looking up to him. Porco raised his head immediately, meeting your eyes.

“That was just preparation? What’s next?” he asked, his eyes going wide.

You grinned, pressing yet another kiss on his skin. “Wait a minute.”

Crawling on your bed, you stretched yourself until you reached your nightstand. Seeing you in all fours, Porco slapped your ass playfully, smirking at you when you laughed it off. You kept on looking, shuffling every item in there and then hummed contently when you found it.

You took a box out and then sat next to your boyfriend, letting him see. He watched your movements as you opened the box and then took out a plastic light blue dildo.

Porco’s eyes widened.

“Babe, why do you have one of those?”

You leaned your head to the side, swaying the dildo in your hands.

“My boyfriend goes away a lot, sometimes for months. Can you blame me for missing him this much?”

“You- you use that on you?” he stuttered. You smiled and crawled back to him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. Porco kissed you back, his arms immediately around you and his lips soft as ever. You pulled away gently and then moved your lips close to his ear.

“On the nights where I really, really miss you,” you whispered, feeling his hold on you tighten and his cock hard against your thigh. “It’s not as big as you so it’s not the same, but it does the trick. At least until you get home,” you giggled, kissing his cheek.

When you sat back on his stomach, you saw Porco blushing furiously under you, no doubt picturing you using the dildo on you, fully naked and panting his name like a prayer. To keep him on his toes, you took the dildo to your mouth and sucked the tip gently, just like you had done with him earlier.

Porco’s hands went immediately to grab your hips, grinding against you as he couldn’t tear his eyes apart from the small show you were putting on for him. You gave the dildo’s full length a long lick, your eyes never leaving Porco’s hazel ones. When you pulled the toy away from your mouth, your boyfriend noticed the trail of spit joining your parted lips with the dildo.

“Fuck,” he groaned, gripping your hips harder. He watched you as you carefully let spit fall on the toy, making sure it was wet and ready for what was coming next.

“Turn over, warrior.”

You sat next to Porco as he turned to lay on his stomach. You hovered over him and kissed his shoulder blades, caressing his sides lovingly and you drew a trail of kisses down his spine, stopping at his hips. You nipped his butt cheek playfully, feeling him startle underneath you. You let out a giggle.

“We can stop anytime,” you reminded him and watched him nod. You settled between his legs and stroke his thighs. “I’m going to need you to lift your hips just a bit,” you instructed.

Hesitantly, Porco did as told as you coated your fingers with drool again. This time it was so much easier to insert your fingers inside of him. You sneaked your other hand under his hips and started pumping him slowly, feeling him harden in your hand. Removing your fingers from his ass, you put on some more spit on the dildo before pressing it against Porco’s entrance.

Slowly, you started pushing it in, the little resistance that you encountered as first getting weaker and weaker as you kept going. You hadn’t been lying, the dildo was definitely smaller than Porco but it was bigger than your fingers. You knelt on the bed, sliding the toy in and out of your boyfriend as gently as you could, attentive to all his responses. The minute you heard him cursing under his breath you smirked, knowing the pain had mostly gone away.

You moved your left hand to steady his hip while the other kept pleasuring Porco with the toy.

“You’re such a good boy, taking it so well,” you cooed, shifting the angle of the dildo. He moaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow. Jackpot. “Hmm, it’s there, isn’t it?”

“Fuck-- baby, I--,” Porco’s incoherent pleas rile you up and now that you find it, you tease his sweet spot, changing the pressure of the dildo as it goes in and out.

“I don’t understand, baby,” you said, pulling the dildo halfway out. You watched him bucking his hips back, trying to fuck himself on it and felt yourself clenching over nothing. “Use your big words, c’mon.”

“Do that again,” he breathed out.

“What again? This?” you asked innocently, before pressing up the toy against his sweet spot again. Porco moaned loudly, gripping the sheets under him.

“Such a fucking tease,” he laughed in between his teeth, making you smile

“You love me for it,” you shot back, your left going back to stroke his length again. That only made him let out a whimper, his hips stuttering as you rubbed your thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum.

“Fuck, I do, I do,” he sighed in a hoarse voice. “I love you so fucking much, ah--” he moaned. “Please, _please_ ,” he begged, his breathing ragged and desperate.

Watching your boyfriend being so needy underneath you was sending bolts of pleasure directly between your thighs. To try and relieve the turmoil between your legs, you pressed yourself against your hand that was holding the dildo, the texture of the bottom of the toy stimulating your clit. You started moaning softly as you moved your hips in time with your hand, feeling every thrust you gave to Porco.

Grabbing the toy firmly, you moved it quickly inside of him, simulating a soft vibration right on top of his sweet spot. Porco’s legs collapsed, falling on the bed before lifting his hips again.

Looking over at him, you thought you had never seen him looking so beautiful. His lips were parted, eyes slightly unfocused and his tongue slightly lolling out of his mouth. Porco’s cheeks were pink as he grabbed the sheets for dear life.

“Fuck,” he cried out. His high-pitched moans were back, which you know only meant he was getting closer to his release. You loved how fragile and needy he sounded as he got closer to his orgasm, even when he was the one fucking you deep over a desk.

You slowed down your hand and went back to thrusting against him, loving how it was getting both of you off. You moved your left hand faster, aiding him to reach his orgasm.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” you praised him. “You like it when I fuck you like this?” you asked, thrusting particularly hard inside of him, making him whimper underneath you. “You do, huh?”

Your rhythm became slower and slower, making Porco buck his hips against yours, trying to keep you going.

“I didn’t catch that, baby. You need to tell me what you want,” you said, your fingers tapping gently along his cock, making him twitch.

“Please, fuck me, fuck-- fuck me, I’m so close,” he whined, his voice almost breaking at the end, desperate for release. With a winning smirk, you retook your pace on both your hands.

Your hips helped guide your hand as you fucked into him sweetly, making a mess out of the man you were in love with. A few more thrusts and he was crying out a broken moan, coming hard on your hand and on the sheets. You carefully removed the toy from him leaving it on the bed and slid your hand up and down his length, helping him ride out his orgasm.

Inevitably, he fell on the bed again. You took your hand away and sat next to him as he regained his breath. You caressed his back softly and placed a kiss between his shoulders blades. The action made Porco turn his head to you, a blissful expression that matched beautifully with the pink tint on his face.

“That was seriously... something else,” he said, laughing softly. You smiled at him and caressed his cheek with your thumb lovingly.

“Glad you liked it,” you replied with a smile. “You were such a good boy for me tonight,” you said, tapping softly the tip of his nose with your finger, watching him grin.

Porco put his big hand on one of your thighs, rubbing softly. He noticed you tensing under his touch, your body almost leaning into his touch. “What about you?” he asked, his fingers tracing over your inner thighs, still wet from your arousal.

“Hmmm, don’t worry. You need some rest after what we did,” you tried to dismiss him, but his fingers kept sliding up, brushing softly against your folds. Porco didn’t miss the way you sighed, your body craving his touch.

“I know something we can do,” he smirked at you. You raised your eyebrow at him and watched him turn over, only a small uncomfortable gesture as he did so. Once he was laying on his back, he gestured to you to come closer. “Sit on my face, baby.”

“Porco!” you laughed at his blunt request.

“The only throne I can offer you for now,” he said with a wink and a smirk.

You shook your head, not being able to believe how in love you were with this man. You did as he told, straddling his face and letting him grab your hips and guide you to his mouth. Porco gave a long lick to your folds, making you shudder on top of him.

“Fuck, you are already so wet,” he breathed out hungrily as he pulled away for a moment, only to bury himself between your thighs again.

Porco flattened his tongue as he licked from your entrance to your clit, taking in all your release and swallowing. He was always crazy about how you tasted, never feeling as if he had enough of it. He circled your clit with his tongue, feelings your thighs clench both sides of his face. Putting his hands on your ass, he dug his fingers on your skin and moved you slowly, inviting you to ride his face.

Seeing you move over his face, Porco felt in heaven. He started sucking on your clit gently, making you cry out sweetly. He watched you from his position, back arched and your breasts bouncing as you moved your hips over his face. Long ago, Porco had understood he was at a chance of dying any time. And even if he managed survival, he only had so many years before his time was due. But it was moments like this, where he got to bring you so much pleasure than he thought maybe it was all worth it. He didn’t have to bother about anything else if he could have the most beautiful woman he had ever seen grinding on him.

It wasn’t long before you were coming all over his face, hips stuttering as he lapped on your clit helping you go through your orgasm. You moaned his name so beautifully that, if he wasn’t so drained, Porco would have considered going for another round. He let you ride his face until your orgasm was over and then watched you as you pulled away, laying on the mattress next to him, chest moving up and down as you tried to normalize your breathing.

“I love you,” you sighed dreamily, earning an honest chuckle from him.

“Love you too, baby,” he said, stretching out his arm and caressing your cheek with his knuckles gently. “Now come here because moving isn’t an option for me right now.”

You laughed and nodded, scooting closer until you were half laying on his broad chest, your head resting on his shoulder. You pressed a kiss on his cheek and whispered yet another love promise for him before closing your eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Porco stayed awake a little while after you, watching the small details on your face. The small red mark near your nose and the mole hidden inside one of your eyebrows make him lift the corner of his mouth in a small smile. He truly thought about you every day he spent at the battlefield, a photo of you smiling brightly at him always sitting inside his left breast pocket.

He wished it would all end quickly. He wished the other nations could finally understand they would never beat Marley so he would not be forced to fight anymore. He was getting more and more tired of it as time went by. It was only in moments like this when he got to hold your body next to him that he truly felt at peace.

Would it be too soon to ask you to marry him?

Porco smiled as he put a strand of your hair away from your face and in response, you snuggled closer to him. He draped a blanket over both your bodies before closing his eyes, drifting to an easy sleep.

Maybe he would have his answer when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> i also post a lot of snk stuff on my tumblr, cafedanslanuit <3


End file.
